bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What's That Sound?
What's That Sound? is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Bell *Mailbox *Sidetable *Shovel *Pail *Gopher *Frog *Cricket *Tickety *Slippery *Felt Friends *Trumpet *Clairent *Triangle *Maracas *Drum *Flute *Movie Characters *Balloon *Baby *Fire Truck *Truck *Water Xylophone *Rain *Thunderstorm Summary In this episode, we listen carefully to hear all sorts of different sounds. We start out hearing a noise and identify it as wind chimes coming from outside. Later, we use noises to help Shovel and Pail follow a gopher to a neat-sounding stream. Later, we skidoo into a silent black-and-white movie to fix it up by adding sound effects to it. The Three Clues *Water Drops *Cloud *Booming Sound Recap As we head inside, we can hear some sort of ringing sound. Steve wants to know what it is and so we try to figure it out. We think maybe it could be a set of keys - but those just jingle, they're not the ringing that we're hearing. We finally find out that the noise is being made by some wind chimes. We play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Soon, the first clue, drops of water are found. We then find Shovel and Pail outside, giggling. It turns out that a beaver has shown up and he's going to lead them to a stream that makes a pretty sound. We follow him by using sound clues. First, we hear the splashing of water, then the rustling of leaves and also the beaver's own giggling. After finally reaching the stream, we decide to go for a walk and listen to some of the sounds of nature, like a frog croaking and a cricket chirping. Soon, the second clue, a cloud is found. Mailbox and Steve Makes Funny Sounds Later, we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika watching a movie. The problem is that it doesn't seem to have any sound and Mr. Salt isn't able to fix it. So we skidoo into the movie, an old black-and-white and help Blue to use sound buttons to add in the proper sounds that go with the images on-screen. After the last clue, a sound button is foundm Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. The answer turns out to be a thunderstorm. Steve, Blue, Gopher, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika sit together and listen to the storm. Steve says the So Long Song instead of singing it and the episode ends with the sounds of the storm. Notes *The main music of the series is muted during the opening scene where Steve asks the viewers to find Blue and during the closing credits *This was the only episode to use hippos in the Nick Jr logo. *Sometimes the sounds in this episode are at a low volume, so it might help to turn up the viewer's television's volume. *On the table there was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's Water Xylophone from Music is Everyday Way! *This is the second episode, since Season One to have Blue appear four times during the credit sequence. The first was "Hide and Seek and Animal Behavior!" *Blue Rubbed Steve's Arm while he was scared during the thunderstorm with her Arm on the bench with Gopher Shovel Pail Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Brandon hoski Category:Special